The fall of the jedi my episode three theory
by The Proud And Prejudiced One
Summary: My theory as to what will happen in Star Wars episode III. Follow the path of all our favourite characters as they complete the greatest saga of all time! (well in my world anyhow) I do not own Star Wars!
1. Prologue 8 months earlier

The atmosphere inside the Jedi Temple was serious. Whilst this on its own is not saying much, today was a special occasion. Every Jedi, from the youngest learner, to Master Yoda himself had congregated in the temple's central hall for one of the most prestigious ceremonies to be carried out anywhere in the galaxy. A great hush fell over the chamber as every person there, seated in order of rank, anxiously awaited what was to come.  
  
Suddenly the doors creaked and were flung open. Flanked by his master on one side and Master Mace Windu on the other, In strode Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi all rose to their feet in a traditional gesture of respect as the three made their way to the platform at the head of the room where the members of the High Counsel were seated.  
  
Once there, Master Windu took his place aside Yoda and the soon to be parted Master and Apprentice took theirs in the middle of the famed semi circle. As one they bowed to the counsel then, with one last look at him as his apprentice, Obi-Wan left the stage and took his place among his fellows. Anakin glanced at him for a split second then slowly knelt down on one knee before the ones who would make his dream come true. As one, the crowed sat and was silent. The knighting was about to begin. 


	2. STAR WARS

STAR WARS  
  
EPISODE III  
  
RISE OF THE EMPIRE  
  
THERE IS TURMOIL IN THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC AS CIVIL WAR IS AT ITS HEIGHT. WHILST THE SENATE TOILES ENDLESSLY OVER THE USE OF CLONES IN BATTLE, THE  
SEPERATISTS HAVE MYSTERIOUSLY GAINED ACESS TO OVER TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND  
CLONES ADDING THEM TO THEIR ALREADY POWERFUL DROID ARMIES.  
  
TO COUNTER THIS INCREASING THREAT THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR HAS ISSUED CLONE TRANSPORT SHIPS, THE MOST ADVANCED AND POWERFUL BATTLE SHIPS IN THE GALAXY  
TO THE ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC.  
  
ABIDING BY THEIR OATH TO PROTECT THE REPUBLIC THE JEDI COUNCEL HAS AGREED  
TO ISSUE TWO JEDI KNIGHTS TO EACH CLONE SHIP TO TAKE COMMAND... 


	3. Old scenarios made new

AN: Hello peoples! This is how I think Star Wars episode 3 will turn out roughly. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind!  
  
Thank you: preciousbabyblue for your review it was very encouraging! I hope you like this chapter. My first review!!!!! does dance around house and gets stared at by family  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot in the other chapters Puts paper bag on head Ahem... I do not own anything to do with Star Wars except these stickers I bought at Coles and episode 2 on DVD.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The usual calm of the sector was suddenly shattered as two ships burst out of hyperspace. The first was small and quick but badly damaged under the unyielding fire of its oppressor. The huge triangular battle ship was gaining fast, its victim had no way of escape...  
  
A junior sensory officer named Shakira Rostoni sat aboard the Republic Fighter in the sunken area that surrounded a huge catwalk in the centre of the room, monitoring the proceedings of the battle. She looked around the bridge and once again marvelled at the sight. Clones were everywhere, their white armour filled the air with the constant reminder of the mystery surrounding their origin. Then there was the republic officers like herself, dressed in the traditional blue uniforms of the service, they were not soldiers but were the crew of the ship making sure that everything ran like clockwork for the Army...and the Jedi.  
  
Suddenly the Bridge doors slid open with a hiss and the object of her new daydream strode on to the catwalk above her head. He was 6 foot tall and was clad in black Jedi robes with a flowing cape, his hair that had been kept short for so long during his Padawan years had now grown out and framed his chiselled face in sexy curls. The form of Anakin Skywalker was definitely an impressive sight to the eyes of many female officers aboard "Too bad they can't fall in love." She thought.  
  
Surveying the proceedings as he went Anakin walked up to a young officer he noticed staring at him. "Report" he ordered down at her, curious as to who this particular separatist vessel might contain. "It's confirmed" she replied jumping out of the revine and glancing at her console hurriedly. "Shields are down and Nute Gunray is definitely aboard." "Excellent" he replied relieved, "prepare for boarding procedures, and inform General Kenobi of our success." "Yes sir"  
  
Anakin allowed himself a moment to revel in his success. Finally he had captured the Niemodian who had made Padme's life hell for so long. Of course the senate had only issue the warrant for his capture when they discovered his dealings with Count Dokoo and in turn his mysterious sith master, but for Anakin Skywalker the motivation ran much closer to home. He then allowed his thoughts to turn to much more pleasurable thoughts. Padme, It had been eight months, and 3 days since they had parted and he was forced to attend to his duties, now that he was no longer Obi-Wan's apprentice, after his trials he had been on his own or with other knights. It was per chance that they were together again on this particular mission, but he still felt as though Obi-Wan was watching and evaluating his every move. At this he shook his head and smirked to himself, how Padme would laugh at him if she knew how he felt about his old master. He could almost hear her in his mind "Obi-Wan cares about you Anakin" she would exclaim, "You cant expect him to give up his fatherly tendencies overnight!" Of course she was right, he admitted she always was when it came to him...  
  
Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in quarters meditating on recent events. Anakin had received his Knighthood, a mere year after his failure with Count Dokoo. Anakin was not then, and still wasn't able to control his reckless anger. He had brought this up with the counsel and protested to granting Anakin his rank. However, because of the loss of all the Jedi, killed during the battle of Geonosis, the order was becoming overwhelmed, especially in this critical time of war. And so Anakin's great skills had won out, definitely not helping the issues he had regarding his arrogance.  
  
However this was not the reason he was so concerned for his old Apprentice. Ever since they had been reunited and even during the final months of his Apprenticeship, Obi-Wan had noticed something very mysterious in Anakin. All those years that they were together, the boy had never been able to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself and had encouraged his master to do the same. But now, he was aloof and he always kept his mental shields firmly up. This distressed Obi-Wan greatly because only something that would get him into immense trouble could cause this usually over exuberant, passionate young man to retreat inside himself this way.  
  
The gentle chime of his doorbell shattered his deep revine. Bringing his attention back to the living force he climbed to his feet slowly, stretching out his muscles, which had become cramped from sitting for so long and crossed his room to open the door.  
  
"General Kenobi" Shakira greeted bowing slightly, "Commander Skywalker wishes to inform you that we have captured the separatist ship and he requests you presence on the bridge. "Of course" he replied genially and shut the door behind him.  
  
He entered the bridge to find Anakin standing above the heads of the crew on the catwalk, his view regally gliding over them and his hands on hips making him look much like an aristocrat overseeing his servants and minions as they worked.  
  
"We have him!" the younger man exclaimed with glee apon seeing him. "The docking procedures have commenced and I have a boarding party ready to attack on command." "With you leading them I assume." Obi-Wan added knowingly, seeing the look of anticipation on Anakin's face that over the years had both aggravated and amused him. "Well..." he stuttered "They're going to need a command presence there to formally take command, but if you have a better idea, you're the boss." He finished somewhat bitterly. Obi-Wan inwardly smirked and sighed at once. It still nettled Anakin that after all this time Obi-Wan had wound up his senior yet again. It was hardly his fault though, he reflected to himself. All knights in the order who had more than ten years experience had been given the military rank 'General' and any less than that were referred to as 'Commander'. The titles had little real meaning but when it came to crunch time, it was the General who had the sway of authority. A fact that did not got down well with Anakin Skywalker. "Go ahead." Obi-Wan authorised happy to give the young Jedi his freedom and was rewarded with a million-dollar grin and a hurried "I'll contact you when we have control" as he rushed out the door.  
  
Coming Soon! More Pre Trilogy Anakin foreshadowing! (I just love that) Padme makes her appearance!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! All reviews are welcome I hope to have the next chapter up soon it just depends how my writers block comes along!  
  
May the force be with you! 


	4. Big Fat Discoveries

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would already know how it ends and wouldn't be sitting around speculating.  
  
To Rachael : aww thank you! I'm sure your story will be awsome!  
  
Chapter 2  
Big Fat Discoveries  
By Belle of the Known Universe  
  
The atmosphere aboard the Trade battleship was bordering on chaotic. Droids raced towards the main boarding portal closely followed by a regiment of clones, a yellow mark on their helmets was the only difference between them and those of the republic otherwise they were identical...literally.  
  
The suspense in the corridor mounted as various bangs and shouts could be heard on the other side of the door, just inches thick. Suddenly in a blaze of fire and rubble the door was blown open and all hell broke loose. The droids fell almost instantaneously their mechanics were no mach for the firepower being thrown at them by Anakin's troops. Those clones who had survived the initial attack fled for their lives pausing only to fire a few shots back at their pursuers.  
  
Meanwhile on Corucant, the Senate had just adjourned after another frustrating day of fruitless debating. Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker (although she kept that last part to herself) was trying to make her way to the elevator underneath the huge pile of notes she was carrying. Thankfully she was rescued by her oldest friend Bail Organa who was considerably taller than her making it easier to see over the massive pile.  
  
"Hey there" he greeted warmly, a wide grin gracing his face. 'Not as handsome as Anakin's' Padme pondered to herself as she took in Bail's relaxed appearance with incredulousness. She herself was wound as tight as a loaded spring after the day she had just had. Pushing those thoughts aside she focused on her friend. "Hi Bail." She greeted in turn, searching for something to say to him when all she wanted to do was go back to her quarters and rest. "Umm, so how do you think we're doing in there?" Naboo and Alderran were both on the humanitarian side of this quarrel, opposing using the clones to fight for them when already they'd had half their lives stolen from them. Bail sighed "I have no idea Padme, I've never known a debate to go on this long before." "I suppose we will have to keep faith in democracy, otherwise we will lose it." Padme stated, echoing the words spoken so many times before in situations such as these. Apon reflection, she decided that they had little meaning, they were just another way of saying 'wait and see what happens and just go along with it'. Bail just nodded, obviously in deep thought and the pair continued towards the elevators in silence.  
  
Deep within the Trade Federation ship, Nute Gunray was frantically preparing his ship for launch. There was no way he was going to Corucant to face trial. As he loaded his shuttle he could hear the shouts and blaster fire getting closer and closer. So after entering a few frantic commands into the computer he started take off procedures, making sure to activate the navigational sensors. He'd need all the help he could get to get out of here alive.  
  
"What have you found?" Obi-Wan asked the crewmember that had just hailed him. "Look," he replied excited pointing to a small blip on the sensor screen "Gunray's trying to escape." "What on earth is he thinking trying to get away like that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed surprised. "Activate the tractor beam and pull him in." "I can't sir, he's got some kind of deflecting technology in his shield generators that's blocking my attempts." The crewman replied. "Damn! And we can't disable him from here our guns would destroy him. Perhaps Anakin can from the Trade Federation ship." He said striding over to his communicator. (AN: whatever those little hologram thingies are called) When he saw his old padawans form he immediately launched into his story only to be cut off. "Yes Obi-Wan I already know" Anakin told him. A small gash on his forehead from the fight. "Well can you disable him from over there?" he asked glancing at the console seeing that Gunray had not yet jumped to hyperspace. "No, we knocked out the weapons on this ship in our initial attack, it will take several hours to fix them. But don't worry, I have a better idea." He said immediately cutting the transmission before Obi-Wan could ask him to elaborate. "The elder Jedi just sighed and went back to watching the sensor pad hoping Anakin knew what he was doing.  
  
Anakin raced through the ship towards the docking bay, dodging weapons fire along the way from the still raging battle. He knew that if he could just clip the wing of Gunrays ship in exactly the right place it would send him into a spin making the ship unstable causing the hyperdrive to go offline. Thus becoming easy prey for the republic cruiser. But first he needed a ship with firepower small enough to do so without blowing the ship up.  
  
Using the force to guide him he soon found the docking bay, jumped into a small shuttle and sped after the most wanted Niemodian in the galaxy. Well aware that Obi-Wan would consider this a very reckless and move. He was sure Gunray was armed as well and probably more so than Anakin. But he would also be panicked and as such clumsy making it much easier for Anakin to bend the situation to his will.  
  
When the pair of senators reached the floor Padme was staying on, she noticed Bail starting to smirk at her and looking over her short frame. "What?" she demanded. "Oh nothing," he replied with a tone suggesting nothing of the sort. "I was just thinking how little exercise we senators are getting these days. How easy it would be to do a little belt loosening. He smirked at her once more and set off swaggering down the hall leaving his companion seething with rage.  
  
Padme stormed into her apartment on the verge of tears throwing off her thick flowing cloak as she went. She stood before her full-length mirror confirming the image she had seen many times before. Letting out a little cry of frustration she kicked her bed. "He's noticed" she muttered to her self, looking again in the mirror at her round, heavily pregnant stomach.  
  
AN: hello peoples I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Any reviews or suggestions are welcome, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. May the force be with you. Belle of the Known Universe 


End file.
